


The Good In Us All

by witbey0ndmeasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, High School, M/M, Shit, Top Harry, Top Louis, i don't even have a title for this yet, idk they like to switch it up, idk what im doing, im new and idk what to put in tags, possible self harm. idk about that but I could see it happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witbey0ndmeasure/pseuds/witbey0ndmeasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked over and saw a tall, brown haired boy with a bandanna tied headband style around his head pinning another boy to a locker. Lou was too far away to hear what was going on, but apparently the other boy said something wrong. He was pulled back and once again slammed into the lockers. The next second he was pulling out his wallet and handing a couple dollars to the boy with the bandanna.  </p><p>The boy gave him one last shove before he let go. “Kyle!” the tall boy shouted as he walked away, “Kyle, get back here!”</p><p>Louis raised his eyebrows. “Poor Kyle. He must be next.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good In Us All

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly had NO idea what to title this. I was going between 'its a sad day indeed' 'dont look back' 'life in prison and 'headbands and lip rings' but none of those really made sense or worked and then this popped into my head and I like it. My point is, just don't read too much into the title. I hate coming up with titles. But in other news, this is just a story that popped into my head one day! I don't really know where I'm going with it or if it's going to go anywhere, but whatever oh well

It was their first day of a new school. Louis had gotten there early to secure a good parking spot, and then he had agreed to wait for Liam before he went in. Louis was happy to wait; for Liam’s sake, mainly. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he made him go in alone? And if Louis’s hand shook as he walked towards the building, well, he must have just had too much coffee that morning.

Liam and Louis had every class together besides English and chemistry. They were both relieved to have each other for most of the day.

Liam and Louis met each other at their ‘new student orientation’ and they became friends almost instantly. Partially because they genuinely enjoyed each other, and partially because it made being the new kid in school much less scary when you weren’t alone.

“Do you remember where any of these classrooms are?” Liam asked him, frowning at his schedule.

“Not a clue.” Louis chuckled, “Just think of it like we’re on an adventure.”

***

It was turning out to be quite the boring adventure. They didn’t even get the usual first day power points. Being juniors, the teachers and students seemed to know eachother pretty well already, so no need for all the introductions.

The teachers all seemed okay, though. But then again, Louis had never had a problem with teachers. In fact, he’d always quite liked school. He wasn’t brilliant or anything, he just liked learning.

This came as a surprise to most people. But, after a few months of having his head shoved into toilets, Louis learned how to float by under the radar. He learned to blend in.

Liam, on the other hand, did not. Liam was even smarter than Louis, and liked school just as much, but he did nothing to hide it. Though he didn’t intend to, Liam could come off as a bit of a know it all. Louis noticed quickly that he raised his hand for almost every question asked. And with that, he started to wonder just how Liam had survived this long.

“Where are we going to sit?” Liam asked as they surveyed the lunch room. They both had bag lunches, knowing that dealing with the lunch lines on the first day was never fun to do.

“There’s an open table over-“  Louis was cut off as someone was loudly slammed against a locker.

Louis looked over and saw a tall, brown haired boy with a bandanna tied headband style around his head pinning another boy to a locker. Lou was too far away to hear what was going on, but apparently the other boy said something wrong. He was pulled back and once again slammed into the lockers. The next second he was pulling out his wallet and handing a couple dollars to the boy with the bandanna.  

The boy gave him one last shove before he let go. “Kyle!” the tall boy shouted as he walked away, “Kyle, get back here!”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Poor Kyle. He must be next.”

Liam looked at him with shock written all over his face. “What do you mean, ‘next’?! Do you think we should go tell a teacher?”

Louis frowned at him for a moment. He didn’t look like he was joking. “What the hell kind of school did you go to?”

***

As it turns out, Liam had gone to a private school. Suddenly everything about him made so much more sense. Still, Louis was not sure that he would survive the next two years in public school. Eventually he would be given the reputation of a know-it-all, and then he would be washing his face in the toilets.

Lou figured he would have to talk some sense into him eventually; hopefully before others tried to punch the sense into him. But, he figured, that could wait. As for right now he was trying to find his way to Math class.

Louis settled himself into a desk on the edge of the room. He didn’t like sitting in the back, because people just talked and goofed off and he found it quite distracting. But, he also didn’t like sitting in the front, because that draws attention to you and the teachers seemed to call on you more often. Louis found if you sat quietly at the edge of a classroom, you were likely to not get noticed. As the students filed in the teacher started writing various problems and questions on the board.

After the bell rang, the teacher (called Mr. Irrobes) gave a small welcome back and said that he just wanted to get some sort of idea of what we all knew. He also said that for the first week of class, he would give a hall pass that could be used in the future to anyone who answered a question.

At this, multiple hands shot into the air, volunteering to have a whack at the questions on the bored.

Louis tuned them out and started to doodle in his notebook. He was always pretty good at math. If he’d ever actually done his homework he would probably be in an AP math class right now, but Louis wasn’t one to overachieve.

He moved his attention back up to the board when Mr. Irrobes asked if they all agreed with the answers.

Louis right away saw three that were wrong, but there was only one that wouldn’t require him to come to the front of the room and “show his work”. Louis considered it quickly. He really wouldn’t mind having a hall pass. What if he had to use the loo? He raised his hand slightly, his elbow still resting on the desk.

Mr. Irrobes nodded at him, not bothering to check and figure out his name. Louis didn’t mind.

“Two pi radian is 360 degrees, not 180.” He said softly.

“Very good!” Mr. Irrobes said. “And you know that because of the…?”

“Unit circle.” Louis supplied.

Mr. Irrobes smiled slightly as he walked over and set two hall passes down on Louis’s desk.

“That was two questions.” He said.

Louis felt his face heat up slightly. He had only wanted one.

*

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Louis gathered his things to leave, but as soon as he stepped into the hallway he was met with a boy closely resembling a brick wall.

“You think you’re real smart, do you?” His hand slammed down on Louis’s books, sending them onto the floor in front of his feet with a thud. Louis simply stared at him, startled.

“Well guess what?” the boy said, “I don’t like to be shown up. Especially not by preppy underclassmen who think they know everything!” with that he shoved Louis, who’s back hit hard on the wall behind him, and turned and walked away.

Louis slumped slightly against the wall. He looked down at his clothes. _‘Preppy?’_ he thought. He was wearing skinny jeans with old Toms, a striped t-shirt, and a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. _‘I don’t look preppy at all!’_

He frowned down the hallway, trying to understand what had just happened.

“I’m not an underclassman!” was all he could think to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I absolutely love feedback (good or bad) and suggestions to help me continue with the story! I can't promise that any or all suggestions will make it in, but They will surely help me to get ideas, even if I don't put them in!  
> I love you all  
> -Jackie


End file.
